Life in Dauntless
by loonylovegood34
Summary: ((This is based on the life of my rp character on my Instagram @fandom rps unite)) Victoria Erin Blue is an Amity 16 year old. But when she transfers to Dauntless her life is about to change completely...


((I do not own Divergent))

I sat on the end of the end of my bed, I tapped my foot on the floor. Like many people in my family before me I would be taking the test. I heard a knock on my door. It was my mum.

"Nervous?" She asked me.

I shook my head. "No."

She smiled. "Come here." I went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Come on let's do your hair."

I sat on a chair in front of the mirror at my house. I looked in it. I wasn't pretty but I wasn't ugly. My dull brown hair was everywhere. My green eyes in my opinion was the only thing interesting about me. My mum put my hair into a plait and then kissed me on my head.

"C'mon," she said. "Let's have some breakfast!"

I stood outside the test room ready to go in. After what seemed like decades the door flew open. Inside stood a tall man with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Sit down!" He demanded pointing to a chair in the middle of the room.

"Um okay," I replied sitting on the chair.

"Drink this." He said handing me a small glass with blue liquid in.

"Why? What is it?"

"Just drink."

I smelt the liquid and then drank it. I almost gagged it was that horrible. I shut my eyes and the test began.

I can't remember much of the test now thinking about it. But what I can remember was a dog and a man with a newspaper.

"Wake up!" The man shook me as soon as I opened my eyes. "Leave! Now!"

"Wait what?" I asked.

"You are Divergent!"

"What! I can't be! What were my test results?"

"Dauntless!" He said quickly. "Amity and Erudite!"

My eyes were wide. "What are you going to put down as my results?"

"Dauntless!" He said and shooed me out of the back door. "Go home! Say the serum made you sick."

"Um okay," I said as the door slammed shut in my face. I turned around to leave. As I was leaving I saw an Abnegation girl leaving as well, I think her name is Beatrice.

"What did you get sent home for Stiff?" I asked. "Sorry I didn't mean to call you Stiff. It's just I have got used to other people saying it."

"It's fine," she smiled. "The test made me sick. And you?"

"The test made me sick too," I say. Somehow I think that she's Divergent like me. Why else would she go home? Unless she was actually sick. "Is your name Beatrice? Your Andrew Priors daughter aren't you? Sorry it is just that I have never really talked to you."

"It's okay," she smiled again. "Yes it is Beatrice. What is your name? And I can tell by your clothes you are Amity."

"I'm Victoria. Victoria Erin Blue. I come from a huge family."

"Okay I've got to go now. I feel really sick."

"Bye." I walk out of the building.

"Why did you leave early?" My dad questioned me at the dinner table.

"I told you," I replied. "I was sick. They sent me home early."

He nods and then carries on with his dinner. I pick at my food and then get told by my mum to eat.

"Mum?" I ask her.

"Yes?" She replies.

"Why do you and dad have so many kids if you know they are probably going to change factions?"

She looks at dad and then said, "We can still see them."

"You didn't answer my question."

"None of your business!" She snapped and collected our plates and begins to wash up. I can see her trying not to cry dad went up to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I only asked a question," I whispered to my 13 year old brother.

"You know they get emotional when they talk about our siblings," he says. "I mean they see Evie all the time because she is in Amity and she works in the fields. They always feel like our brothers and siblings have abandoned them."

"But they can't help it," I reply. "They might not fit in Amity."

"I know but they don't know that because you are not allowed to tell anyone your Aptitude test results."

I nod.

"Look. No matter what you pick, I will always love you." We both stand up and hug each other.

"I love you Sammy," I say. "I'm going to go to bed now."

I go to my room and lay on my bed but I can't go to bed. Thoughts rush around my head. Why did my parents have a lot of kids? How can I leave my family if I choose another faction? What will they think of me if I do? But most of all: what faction should I choose?


End file.
